Plan Foireux
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Mahyar, Krayn et la Fanbase] Un live avec Mahyar et Krayn dans la même pièce. Des fanfiction writers qui shippent le Krayn/Mahyar, et voilà le MJ et le Streamer embarqués dans quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement prévu.


_BON-SOIR ! Suite au live de Krayn pour les 500 Subs', avec les Aventuriers, s'il y a une chose qui m'a marqué, c'est Mahyar et Krayn côte à côte pendant presque trois heures. Et du coup, j'me suis dit, et si on écrivait un peu de Kraynhyar ? La réaction en live m'a bien fait marrer (pauvre petit Krayn) mais c'est trop tard :D La machine Myfanwi est lancée ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar et Krayn sont leurs propres propriétés. Les membres de la fanbase sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **PLAN FOIREUX**

Capuche sur la tête, assise au fond du bus, Myfanwi surveillait Mahyar, assis un peu plus loin, tapant frénétiquement sur son téléphone. Son propre téléphone émit un petit bip au moment où lui relevait la tête. Elle l'entrouvrit. Message de Mahyar sur Facebook. Comme c'était étonnant. Elle lança un regard vers Koschei, non loin d'elle, et se facepalma. Son amie était littéralement en train de dévorer le MJ du regard. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, Gryf devait retenir son attention sur le téléphone en le spammant intempestivement. Et ça marchait en plus. 21H30. Le bus s'arrêta enfin. Mahyar descendit, les filles le suivirent de peu. Elles le laissèrent partir devant, sous peine d'être crâmées de suite.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le Maître du Jeu s'engouffra dans une maison, et la porte se referma sur lui. Bon, étape une, c'était fait. Myfanwi et Koschei se planquèrent derrière un arbre, et sortirent le téléphone. Elle appela Tem, qui était en charge de surveiller le live pendant que les deux demoiselles s'occupaient de ce qu'elles devaient faire.

« Vous pouvez y aller, ils sont tous devant l'écran, ils entendront rien. »

Myfanwi et Koschei se dirigèrent vers la porte. La psychopathe entrouvrit lentement la porte. Mahyar et Krayn était assis devant le bureau, chacun un pot de glace dans les mains. Elle releva la tête. Les clés de Mahyar et celle de Krayn étaient sur la table au dessus d'elle. Elle les attrapa doucement, et referma la porte, sans faire de bruit, puis elle ferma la porte à clé. Pendant ce temps, Koschei se dirigea vers le compteur, derrière la maison. Elles avaient longuement étudié les plans, histoire de pas faire de bêtises. Myfanwi la rejoignit, faisant bien attention au niveau des fenêtres.

« C'est bon, ils sont enfermés.

\- Bien. On attend la fin du live et on peut tout allumer.

\- Oh god, ils vont s'en souvenir longtemps de cette soirée. »

Elles éclatèrent d'un rire malsain, sortirent leurs téléphones respectifs, et commencèrent à poster des messages codés, pour que les membres de la fanbase soient au courant de l'avancement du plan. Aucun des aventuriers ne s'en soucia, heureusement, ignorant que derrière leurs écrans, une cinquantaine de personnes jubilaient. La raison ?

Deux jours plus tôt, alors que Krayn était sorti acheter des glaces, quelques membres de la fanbase s'étaient introduis chez lui, pour placer quelques caméras, là où le streamer ne pourrait pas les voir. Ezechiel avait un peu boudé quand on lui avait piqué son tout nouveau micro super-puissant, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Le live se déroula sans accroc. Myfanwi se retint de hurler à chaque petite pointe mesquine des deux hommes enfermés de l'autre côté du mur, en tant qu'inventrice du Grunhyar, elle ne pouvait qu'adhérer. Elle avait même entamé une petite fanfiction, sur une feuille volante qui traînait dans son sac.

Minuit trente. Le live se termina enfin. La fête allait pouvoir commencer. Krayn coupa le live, une fois Fred, Seb et Bob partis, histoire de faire une pause et de dire au revoir à Mahyar. Les filles, toujours assise contre le mur, virent des ombres bouger, sur le gazon. Myfanwi fit un signe de tête à Koschei. Elles basculèrent sur les caméras, juste à temps pour voir Mahyar faire la bise à Krayn avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ou tout du moins essayer.

« La bonne blague, tu vas rester ici on dirait. Tous les deux, en amoureux, dit Krayn en riant, avant de se diriger vers le buffet, où il posait ses clés habituellement. »

Il se mit à fouiller la surface en bois, les tiroirs. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il semblait perplexe. Pendant ce temps, Myfanwi, ravie, s'amusaient avec les deux trousseaux. Mahyar était en train de fouiller ses propres poches, puis informa le streamer de la disparition tragique des siennes. Ils mirent l'intégralité de ce que contenait le meuble sur le sol, mais toujours rien.

« Coupe le net, déclara calmement Myfanwi. Et la ligne téléphonique. On a pas besoin d'un serrurier dans les pattes. »

Koschei s'exécuta, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait de couper le réseau de toute la rue. Bah, au moins c'était réglé. Krayn essaya en vain d'appeler un serrurier. Les deux hommes décidèrent de se poser dans le canapé, en attendant.

« Coupe le courant maintenant. »

Koschei fit sauter le disjoncteur, plongeant Mahyar et Krayn dans le noir. Seules les caméras continuaient à fonctionner. A l'intérieur, les deux levèrent la tête vers l'ampoule, comme si ça allait régler le problème.

« Il manquait plus que ça, grogna Krayn. Et on peut même pas atteindre le compteur, il est dehors. Il est... Il y a des gens devant le compteur. »

Myfanwi lâcha un petit « Merde ». La lumière du téléphone les avaient trahies. Les deux auteures se plaquèrent contre le mur, alors que Krayn s'approchait de la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit, et jeta un regard circonspect dans la rue. Sous l'appui de fenêtre, Koschei et Myfanwi retenaient leur souffle, collées l'une l'autre.

« Il y a rien, j'ai dû rêver. Je vais passer par la fenêtre pour rallumer le compteur. Par contre, ton bus c'est mort Mahyar. Il vient de partir. Bah... Tu dors ici.

\- YES ! Hurla une voix venant d'en dessous. »

Koschei plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Myfanwi, la faisant taire. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir entendue. Krayn grimpa prudemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention des intruses, qui bondirent en arrière. Wo-oh. Ça se compliquait très légèrement.

« Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le jardin ? C'est vous qui avait touché le compteur ? »

Regard gêné entre les deux fanfics writers. Myfanwi posa une main derrière son dos, Koschei fit non frénétiquement de la tête.

« Myfaaan... On a dit en DERNIER recours.

\- C'est pas désespéré là ?

\- Myfanoui ? »

Boum. Krayn qui tombe à leurs pieds en se tenant le crâne. Myfanwi sourit sadiquement. Koschei lui arrache la poêle des mains.

« Meh. Pourquoiiiiiiii ?

\- Parce qu'on a dit qu'on le maintenait à distance, qu'on l'impressionnait, pas qu'on lui explose le crâne !

\- Je lui ai pas explosé le crâne, il est encore vivant en plus. »

Le streamer poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. En relevant la tête, Koschei et Myfanwi purent voir Mahyar, bouche grande ouverte, visiblement choqué. Mais ce n'était pas elles qu'il regardait. Non, c'était une énorme statue, en forme de Cthulhu, posé en équilibre sur un camion. Myfanwi se facepalma.

« Gryf ! On a dit seulement s'ils essayent de fuir !

\- Bah... C'est le cas non ?

\- Non ! Regarde, Mahyar a planté, va falloir le reboot ! »

 _Plan foireux_ , pensa la psychopathe. Obéir aux ordres c'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Elle décida de reprendre les choses en main, et récupéra sa poêle, l'arrachant des mains de son amie.

« Bon. Gryf, assomme Mahyar, on va les foutre à poil dans le même lit, ils comprendront peut être le message.

\- Quoi ? Mais je veux pas assommer Mahyar !

\- Et moi je veux pas me faire assommer ! Tenta l'intéressé, qui n'avait rien demandé. Attend... Quoi ?! Me mettre dans le même... »

 **BONG !** Gryf se jeta sur son Maître, paniqué, alors que Myfanwi soufflait sur sa poêle, comme les cow-boys avec leurs flingues. Réussite critique. Il avait même la marque de la poêle tatoué sur sa joue gauche. Parfait.

« Passe moi Krayn, demanda Myfanwi à Koschei, qui était passée par la fenêtre. »

Elle baissa les yeux. A pu Krayn. Koschei bondit en arrière, et se mit à le chercher du regard. Il ne pouvait pas être loin.

« Il est plus là !

\- Comment ça il est plus là ? Il avait un œuf sur le crâne !

\- Il est plus là je te dis Myfan ! »

Panique générale. Les deux fanfics writers enfermèrent Gryf avec Mahyar, à l'intérieur, avec pour mission de le mettre au lit, et elles se mirent en chasse, Myfan, armée de sa poêle et Koschei d'un manche à balai, trouvé dans la cuisine. Les auteures se dispersèrent autour de la maison, à la recherche du streamer.

Elles le trouvèrent vite, perché dans un arbre... Ou plutôt coincé dans l'arbre, vu sa position. Il était en train de serrer une branche contre lui, comme un chaton effarouché, paniqué, incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Restez où vous êtes ! »

Il essaya de se relever, mais la branche craqua dangereusement sous son poids. Il revint dans sa position initiale. Myfanwi prit un peu d'élan, et le rejoignit en deux ou trois bonds. Krayn essaya de reculer, bras en avant, pour maintenir la fanfic writer à distance. Myfanwi posa le pied sur la branche, et appuya doucement, la faisant craquer un peu plus.

« Myfanoui, s'il te plaît. Fais... Fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Je veux... Vivre ?

\- Ah. Cool. J'écrirai ça sur ta tombe. »

Elle donna un bon coup, et la branche craqua. Krayn bondit et s'accrocha aux jambes de la fanfic writer l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle se laissa glisser, le long de l'arbre. Koschei vint cueillir le streamer, d'un coup habile derrière la tête, qui l'assomma.

« Bon. On a fini par l'avoir.

\- Il est vachement plus grand en vrai.

\- Arrête de fangirler et aide-moi, grogna Myfan, en attrapant les bras de l'inconscient. »

Elles traînèrent Krayn vers la fenêtre encore ouverte. Myfanwi passa la première et récupéra le haut. La tête du streamer claqua malencontreusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre pendant la manœuvre. Elles trainèrent le gourou des dindons vers la chambre, pour tomber sur une situation cocasse. Gryf, à califourchon sur Mahyar, torse nu, les dreads dans la bouche de son larbin, en train de le menotter aux barreaux du lit.

« Gryf... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Myfanwi, partagée entre l'envie de fangirler et la surprise.

\- Bah... Je l'attache. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire, non ? Ses cheveux se prenaient dans les menottes.

\- … Dans les menottes. Bien sûr. »

Elles posèrent Krayn sur le lit, lui retirèrent le haut et attachèrent une de ses mains à celle de Mahyar, autour d'un des barreaux. Bien sûr, Myfanwi trouva excellent l'idée de coller la tête de Krayn contre le torse de Mahyar. Et ensuite, ils profitèrent de l'inconscience de leurs cobayes pour prendre plein de photos. Mais alors plein. Ils ne se réveillèrent pas.

« Bon. On les laisse comme ça pendant une heure ou deux ? Proposa Myfanwi. Ça leur fera les pieds de contrarier mes plans. On les libérera tout à l'heure. J'ai des photos à poster sur Twitter. Et je vais fouiller l'ordi de Krayn, tiens. Doit bien y avoir des dossiers là dedans.

Myfaaaaaan, lui lança Koschei, désespérée. On... On peut pas les laisser comme ça. C'est mignon et tout mais...

\- Tu pourras boire dans la tasse de Krayn.

\- … Okay.

\- Gryf... Tu... T'as qu'à surveiller Mahyar. Évite de le traumatiser quand il se réveillera, ou de le chevaucher en mangeant ses dreads, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il marmonna un truc dans ses dents et partit s'installer dans le fond. On vous passe le moment où Myfanwi a inviter la fanbase chez Krayn, où tout le monde a foutu le bordel. Oh. Et Temtaranne a eu la brillante idée de maquiller Gloubilly. C'était très drôle. En se réveillant, Krayn et Mahyar ont eu la... frayeur de leur vie, puisque aucun des deux ne se souvenait de comment il avait atterri là. Finalement, on les a détaché et... On a fuit, parce que Krayn était pas très très content, vous voyez. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Oh vraiment ? Presque. Les photos de Mahyar et Krayn ont longtemps circulé sur les réseaux sociaux, elles, donnant naissance à des centaines et des centaines de fanfictions, au grand damne des deux intéressés. Mais le Krayn/Mahyar c'est trop mignon, donc au fond... Bah... On continue de le shipper.

* * *

 _Voilààààààààà ! Désolée pour cette fin, j'avais pas d'idées XD C'est du caca. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'en profite pour dire que cette semaine est assez compliquée pour moi, donc le prochain chapitre de Royaume en Perdition sortira prochainement le week-end prochain. Bisouilles !_

 ** _PLUS QUE 3 FANFICTIONS AVANT LA NUMERO 100 !_**

 ** _SOYEZ PRÊTS, CA VA ENVOYER DU LOURD !_**


End file.
